The Girl From The Mental Hospital
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Remember that little girl from the mental hospital? The one who Karen was talking to, asking about where Andy and Chucky went? What if she was involved in the next two movies? What is her story? What if there was more to the story?
1. Bailey Stevens's Life

A dark-gray car was quickly driving on the neighborhood road, passing multiple houses. When it got to the exit of the neighborhood, it turned to the right and started driving ten miles over the speed limit. In the car was a man, a woman and a little girl. The woman (who was in the driver's seat) had curly reddish-brown hair, green eyes and was a little more thin than usual. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and red lipstick. The man had brown hair and dark-brown eyes. He was wearing a brown suit and was hanging onto the door handle for dear life.

In the back of the car was Bailey Stevens, a beautiful six-year-old. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached the middle of her back with bangs and dark-brown eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved sky-blue shirt and a light-green skirt. Her backpack was lavender and she wore light pinkish-lavender converses. Around her beck was a ball chain necklace, and the pendant was a heart-shaped Mystic Topaz diamond.

Bailey looked out the car window as they drove on. She watched as the trees in motion pass. She had always wondered what the world was like outside of home where she lived. She would go to school, go to the park, go to certain places with her dad and other places. But she always thought about what it was like to go beyond the borders of where she went. Right now they were driving to her school, since today was Monday.

"Meredith, slow down! Do you want us to get into an accident?" The man asked.

"Okay, okay!" The woman complained as she took her foot off the gas and stepped on the brakes a little.

"Thank you." The man said, relieved as he put a hand on his heart. "Honey, I need you to pick up Bailey from school today."

"What? Why me?" Meredith asked, turning to her husband with a frown on her face.

"I told you why. It's because I have that meeting in the afternoon, so I don't have time to get her. You need to do it." The man said. "Besides, what's so important that you're doing this afternoon?"

"I was planning on having coffee this afternoon with Mrs. Luowski." Meredith said as she looked back at the road.

"Why are you having coffee in the afternoon?" The man asked, a confused look on his face.

"What's the problem with having coffee in the afternoon? Plus, Mrs. Luowski and I already planned our get together." Meredith asked.

"What's so important about this get together?" The man asked.

"We just wanted to see how things were going with each other. Plus, she told me that her sweet little angel is learning how to sing in a singing class." Meredith said.

"Well, I need you to pick up Bailey. Could you possibly switch the get together for another time?" The man asked.

"Alright, fine Eric." Meredith huffed. "But you owe me one."

Bailey stopped looking through the window and slumped down in her chair. Why didn't her mother ever like her? From the moment Bailey knew how to think, she realized her mom never fully treated her the right way and always blamed her for everything. Her father treated her with love and care like a real father should. Why didn't her mother?

"Meredith, seriously? This is our daughter we're talking about. What? Do you expect her to walk home alone? She's too young to do that." Eric said.

"I said I would pick her up, didn't I?" Meredith argued.

It took only ten minutes for the family to get to Bailey's school. When they pulled into the parking lot, there were dozens of students walking toward the school. The car pulled up to the front of the school.

"Okay, Bailey. Your mom will pick you up after school, alright?" Eric asked.

"Uh-huh." Bailey said with a nod and a half smile. She honestly didn't want her mom to pick her up from school because she was always one hour late.

"See you tonight, sweetheart. Bye." Eric said.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Mom!" Bailey exclaimed and waved bye.

Bailey walked away from the car and the car drove for the exit. Bailey was excited about today. Her teacher, Ms. Woods, said that she had a surprise for them today. Although the entire class begged her to tell them what the surprise was, she said she wouldn't tell us until today. Bailey felt the excitement pumping through her veins as she walked up the steps of the school, along with the other kids. She walked through the hallway and found her locker: top seventh on the right. She approached it and walked over to it, unlocking the combination lock and opening it.

"Bailey!" Called a familiar voice.

Bailey turned to the right and moved the door so that she could see who called her. There was a girl running toward her, a smile on her face. She had long, light-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. She was wearing a dark-blue shirt and a black skirt, along with white socks and black flats.

"Hi, Vanessa!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Hi! Are you excited about Ms. Woods' surprise?" Vanessa asked. She was carrying two books in her arms as they were pressed against her chest.

"Uh-huh. You too?" Bailey asked.

"Of course!" Bailey said. "I wonder what it is."

"I can't wait to find out." Vanessa said.

 _RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

The school bell rang, meaning that it was time for them to head to class. The two friends walked through the hallways together and soon found themselves in their first grade class. They took their seats: Bailey sat in the front and center of the class while Vanessa sat in the third row all the way to the left.

Ms. Woods was sitting at her desk. She was a very young and beautiful teacher. She had long, bright-brown hair and light-brown eyes. She wore a small, green sweater, a white shirt underneath, a white skirt and white heels. She sat up from her desk after the bell rang and walked over to the front of the class.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Woods said.

"Good morning, Ms. Woods." The class said in unison.

"I bet you're all excited to hear about the surprise." Ms. Woods said.

"Yeah!" The class said in unison.

"Well, this upcoming Friday, we have a play that will perform at five o'clock in the afternoon, and you will be able to be in the play." Ms. Woods said.

Everyone gasped with excitement and started a huge chorus of talking.

"Settle down, children. Now, there are many positions available since no one has picked anything yet. But there is one particular spot I want to talk to all of you about." Ms. Woods said.

Ms. Woods discussed to the class about the play. The play is about a princess who is trying to find her place in the world. It takes place in the forest, where she must overcome her fears, meet new friends, battle enemies and discover her destiny. There were many different roles, but there was one spot that Ms. Woods was now getting to.

"In this play, the princess will be singing several different songs. One of you who has the best singing voice will have a choice to accept the princess role. But before we can do that, those who want to play the princess role will come up to the front of the class and sing a song." Ms. Woods said. "It can be any song: a song you know, and song you came up with, or anything you want."

Bailey's heart began to flutter a little. Be a princess in a play? That sounded fun. But there was only one problem: she had never sun before.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Ms. Woods asked.

All girls raised their hands, very eager to sing. Bailey decided to keep her hand down, scared to go up. Ms. Woods hummed, looking for someone to pick.

"How about you, Vanessa? Come on up." Ms. Woods said.

Vanessa left her seat and headed up to the front of the class. She looked at Bailey, who gave her a smile of good luck. Vanessa smiled back and began to sing a song. She sung well, some children even patting their fingers on the desks to follow the beat of her song. When she was done, the students applauded and she sat down.

"That was beautiful, Vanessa. Thank you. Who's next?" Ms. Woods asked.

The girls once again raised their hands. Bailey felt a little courage enter her heart, and she began to raise her hand.

"I wanna go next!" An abrupt voice complained.

"Alright, Alice. Go ahead." Ms. Woods said.

Bailey turned her head to the left. Sitting next to her was Alice Luowski, Mom's friend Mrs. Luowski's daughter. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light-pink shirt, a dark-pink skirt, pink berets in her hair, white socks and pink flats. She smiled as she walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello, everyone." Alice said with her fake kind voice. "As you all know, I am Alice Luowski and I am going to sing, "Beauty and the Beast".

tAle As oLD as tIme

TrUe aS it cAN bE

BArElY evEN frIEnds

ThEn someBODY bENds

UnexpECTEDlYYYY!

Man, Alice was terribly at singing. Bailey almost felt sorry for her. Ms. Woods was trying her best not to show a face to Alice, along with the rest of the kids. Bailey turned to see what Vanessa thought of this. Vanessa had her hands tightly over her ears. When Alice was done singing, she took a bow. It took a second, but the students clapped their hands.

"Uh, thank you, Alice." Ms. Woods said, trying not to show her disapproval.

Alice smiled widely and sat down in her desk, feeling her self-pride.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Ms. Woods asked.

Feeling more courage, Bailey rose her hand slowly with the other students. She hid her face, but she could feel Ms. Woods' eyes on her.

"Bailey, please come up." Ms. Woods said.

Bailey felt the heat rush to her face as she stood up. She walked over to the front of the class, gripping the Mystic Topaz diamond in one hand. When she got to the front of the class, she tangled her fingers together in front of her body.

"H-Hi. I'm Bailey Stevens, and I will be singing, "Great Spirits". Bailey stuttered. She forced herself to stop shaking and clenched her hands into fists. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _When the earth was young_

 _And the air was sweet_

 _And the mountains kissed the sky_

 _In the far beyond, with its many paths_

 _Man and nature lived side by side_

The pretty wisdom does not come without learning

 _And revision not wholly with our eyes_

 _We can think that we see_

 _Truly see you're around us_

 _But when we look_

 _Do we see with open minds?_

Great Spirits of all who lived before

 _Take our hands and lead us_

 _Fill our hearts and souls with all you know_

 _The key to understanding_

 _Is to see through others' eyes_

 _Find a way to help us_

 _See from all sides_

 _Truly see from all sides_

Teach our children to look deeper than the surface

 _See the world through another's eyes_

 _For to be blind me on yourself_

 _Is to look but not see it_

 _Knowing much is not enough to be wise_

To see the wonder

 _In all we've been given_

 _In a world that's not always as it seems_

 _On the part that we choose_

 _Turn every corner_

 _Follow on, for another begins_

Great Spirits of all who lived before

 _Take our hands and lead us_

 _Fill our hearts and souls with all you know_

 _Key to understanding_

 _Is to see through others' eyes_

 _Find a way to help us_

 _See from all sides_

 _Truly see from all sides_

Great Spirits of all who lived before

 _Take our hands and lead us_

 _Fill our hearts and souls with all you know_

 _Key to understanding_

 _Is to see through others' eyes_

 _Find a way to help us_

 _See from all sides_

 _Truly see from all sides_

 _See from all sides_

When she was done singing, she looked at her audience. Everyone just sat there, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide. Oh no. Did she sing horribly? How bad was she? Bailey turned to Ms. Woods. She was surprised to see that Ms. Woods had tears forming in her eyes.

"T-That… that was…"

"Fantastic!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Everyone stood up from their chairs, applauding as loud as the could. Bailey was taken aback. They liked her?

"I think we might know who will be the princess of the play." Ms. Woods said. "That was very lovely, Bailey. Okay, who's next?"

Bailey couldn't help but give a shy smile as she walked over to her desk and sat down. Her heart was beating fast. They liked her. They actually liked her. She gripped the diamond on her necklace again. She noticed her heart was beating fast and started breathing in and out slowly to calm herself down.

What she didn't notice was Alice Luowski, who was scowling at her with her cheeks puffed up.


	2. Enforcement

Bailey sat alone in her art class, reading a book called, "Of Mice and Men". She didn't know what it was, so Ms. Woods recommended it for her. She allowed her to keep it until her mom picks her up. Bailey read about three and a half chapters of it, and it was really good. Her mom was once again an hour late picking her up. It had been fifty-nine minutes, so she still had to wait one more minute. Soon, she heard the familiar tapping of heels. Baily looked to the right and saw her mom standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Come on, Bailey. Let's go." Meredith said.

Bailey closed the book and got out of the desk, approaching her mom. "Mom, before we leave, I need to return this to Ms. Woods. She let me read it for today." She said.

"Alright, but let's hurry up. I need to make dinner when we get home." Meredith said.

Bailey nodded and they left the classroom. They walked down the long hallway, getting close to Ms. Woods' classroom.

"I don't understand! Why can't my precious daughter have the role?!"

A familiar voice echoed through the halls. Bailey and Meredith widened their eyes a little and walked faster to Ms. Woods' class. When they reached the doorway, they looked inside. Alice Luowski was glaring up at Ms. Woods, a tall woman standing next to her. This woman had straight, very dark-brown hair, a pointy nose and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark-gray business dress and black high heels. Her arms were crossed as she glared at Ms. Woods.

"Mrs. Luowski, I've already explained to you. This play requires someone with great skills in singing. I'm not saying your daughter isn't good at singing, it's just… I think it would be best if we had someone else play the part." Ms. Woods said calmly.

"How can you say that?! My daughter is the most talented, most beautiful angel in this entire school, and I think she should be allowed to play the part!" Mrs. Luowski argued.

"Laura!" Meredith exclaimed. "I didn't expect to find you here!"

Mrs. Luowski, Alice and Ms. Woods all turned to the Stevens.

Mrs. Luowski gasped in delight. "Meredith! Great to see you! How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, thank you. So sorry I had to cancel our get together this afternoon. I needed to pick my daughter up from school." Meredith said and looked down at Alice. "Hello, Alice! You look so beautiful today!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Stevens!" Alice said and did a bow. "You do, too."

"Thank you." Meredith said and turned to the adults. "So, what's the problem?"

"Alice's teacher doesn't agree with Alice playing the princess in the play this Friday." Mrs. Luowski said.

"A play?" Meredith asked before turning to Bailey. "Why didn't you tell me there was a play this Friday?"

"I didn't find out until today, Mom." Bailey said. "Remember when I told you and Dad Ms. Woods had a surprise for us on Monday? That was the surprise."

"Another thing I want to say is… I think Bailey should play the princess role." Ms. Woods said.

Meredith, Mrs. Luowski and Alice gaped. "WHAT?!" They said in unison.

Bailey gaped, too. _Me?_ Bailey thought, clearly surprised.

"I listened to her singing at the beginning of class, and I thought she was just… wonderful. Beyond wonderful. It was… exceptional, and I think she should play the role." Ms. Woods said.

"That's absurd! My daughter can sing better than anyone in this school! She needs a little help, but she's perfect!" Mrs. Luowski snapped, putting a hand on the back of her daughter's head.

Meredith turned to Mrs. Luowski. "What happened to her teaching class? Is she still taking it?" She asked.

"They kicked Alice out of the class. They claimed my poor baby wasn't getting along with the other kids, but it was those children who refused to get along with her!" Mrs. Luowski said.

Meredith turned back to Ms. Woods. "You said my daughter's singing was… exceptional?" She asked.

"Oh yes. I've never heard a voice as beautiful as hers before." Ms. Woods complemented.

Meredith put a finger to her face and tapped on her chin with her long fingernail. Mrs. Luowski looked like she was about to blow her top while her daughter glared at Bailey with pure hatred. Bailey ignored Alice's scowling however, watching her mom. What she was thinking about?

"I've got it!" Meredith said and turned to Mrs. Luowski. "My daughter can teach your daughter how to sing properly. She'll be bound to get the princess role then!"

Bailey's veins instantly froze up.

"What a fantastic idea!" Mrs. Luowski said. "When can we start?"

Bailey gained the courage to speak. "But Mom-"

"She can do it after school until Friday." Meredith said.

"Mrs. Stevens, please think about this. Your daughter has a chance in a career here. And plus, how will she get her homework done?" Ms. Woods asked.

"She can do it over the weekend." Meredith said.

"Marvelous idea." Mrs. Luowski said and looked at her daughter. "What do you think, dear?"

"I don't want to learn from _her_!" Alice snapped, pointing her finger at Bailey. "What if she tries to trick me into singing the wrong keys?!"

 _What way is there to trick you? You already sing the wrong keys._ Bailey thought.

"If she does anything to you than just let me or Mrs. Stevens know." Mrs. Luowski said.

Bailey looked at Meredith. "Mom, I don't want to teach Alice how to sing! Why can't I play the princess role?" She asked.

"You'll do as your told, young lady. And don't snap at me!" Meredith said, glaring down at Bailey's small form.

Bailey closed her mouth and looked to the ground. She had a very bad feeling about this.


	3. The Performance

**The Performance**

"Ow!...Ow!" Bailey hollered.

"Will you be still already? You need to look your best!" Meredith snapped as she was recklessly brushing Bailey's hair.

The past four days of Bailey's life were awful so far. After Meredith and Mrs. Luowski made a deal in Ms. Woods' class, the next three days, Bailey had been teaching Alice how to sing. It was not working about as good as Meredith and Mrs. Luowski thought it was. Alice never sung the right way and Bailey was constantly having to remind her how to sing correctly. And both Alice and Mrs. Luowski kept blaming Bailey for whatever went wrong. Not only were they teaching Bailey badly in these singing sessions, but Bailey was behind on schoolwork and couldn't hang out with Vanessa after school to work together. Vanessa understood why, but Bailey still felt terrible.

Today was Friday, and it was 4:15 p.m. Meredith was getting Bailey's hair set up for tonight. Unfortunately, Bailey hadn't been able to get any roles in the play because she wasn't able to practice for any. On Thursday, Mrs. Luowski and Alice approached Ms. Woods again about playing the princess role in the play. When Ms. Woods once again refused to give Alice the role, Mrs. Luowski paid the school five hundred dollars for Alice to play the role. That was how Alice got accepted as playing the princess.

Bailey was trying to resist squirming as Meredith was fixing her hair. Meredith was frustrated. She tried to get Bailey's hair to straighten, but her flat iron was so cheap. She grabbed a long tuft of her hair in the middle of her head. She tied a white bow around it.

"There. You're _finally_ done." Meredith said. "Be ready to go in five minutes. I want to be there on time."

When Meredith left Bailey's room, Bailey got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She wore a spaghetti-strap gray dress, a long-sleeved white shirt, white leggings, black flats, and the white bow in her hair. Bailey just sadly stared at her reflection. She really didn't want to go to the play. She felt so down and just felt like staying in her bed. But of course, her mom was going to force her to go anyway.

When the five minutes were over, Bailey was in the car and ready to go. Eric and Meredith soon arrived and got into the car. They drove down to the school, where there were dozens of students and their parents arriving. Some of them were carrying bags with their costumes in them. Bailey opened the door of the car and hopped out. She led her parents to the cafeteria, where the play was supposed to take place. When they got there, they found a bunch of students and parents either sitting down or standing up, talking to each other. There were chairs everywhere, and the red curtains covered the dark stage. You could hear the sound of small footsteps behind the curtain as they were preparing for the show.

"I guess we take our seats now." Eric said. "We have assigned seating, am I correct?"

"Mmm-hmm." Bailey hummed as she nodded. "Here, I'll show you-"

"Laura!" Meredith exclaimed in delight as she quickly paced over to Mrs. Luowski, who just walked through the open doors. She was standing next to a man wearing an expensive gray suit.

"Meredith, great to see you!" Mrs. Luowski said as she gave Meredith a hug. "Can you believe this is really happening? My little baby is going to be a star!"

"Congratulations!" Meredith said and turned to the man in the gray suit. "And congratulations to you too, Mr. Luowski. I heard that you won the case against that man who tried to sue your client."

"Ah, yes. Can you believe that? Suing someone because they parked in the street. They could've just waited for them to move the car when they were finished. If they can't find a parking spot, it's not their fault! After I won that case, I had the man pay my client $5,000 dollars for harassment." Mr. Luowski said.

As the three adults were talking, Eric sighed and turned to Bailey. "Come on, let's go and find our seats." He said.

Eric and Bailey walked toward the seating area and soon found their seats. They were in the upper middle of the seating area. Eric and Bailey walked through the seats and sat down, looking up at the stage.

"So, what is this play about?" Eric asked.

"It's about a princess who is trying to find her destiny." Bailey replied.

"Bailey!"

Bailey and Eric turned to their right and saw a familiar little girl running toward them. It was Vanessa. She was wearing a dark-blue dress and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Hi, Vanessa. You look pretty." Bailey complemented.

"So do you. Hey, we get to sit next to you!" Vanessa exclaimed as she hopped in the seat next to Bailey. Vanessa's mom came and sat down next to her daughter.

"Hi, Vanessa's mom- I mean, hi Mrs. Johnson." Bailey said.

"Hello, Bailey." Mrs. Johnson greeted and then greeted Eric.

"Vanessa, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to help you with your homework." Bailey apologized.

"I told you already, Bailey. It's okay. I understand." Vanessa said.

"I know, I just feel really bad." Bailey said.

"Well, you shouldn't. It was your mom who made you teach Alice." Vanessa said.

Mrs. Johnson turned and looked at the two girls. "Made you teach Alice what?" She asked.

"She made me teach Alice how to sing better. Alice wanted the princess role in the play, but Ms. Woods wouldn't give it to her because she sucked at singing." Bailey explained.

"So that's what you've been doing all week?" Mrs. Johnson asked with a frown.

"Yes."

"And your mother _made_ you do this?"

"Y-Yes. Even after I taught her, Ms. Woods wouldn't give her the role, so Mrs. Luowski paid the school for Alice to take it." Bailey stuttered. Judging by Mrs. Johnson's frown, she couldn't tell if she was mad at her or someone else.

Mrs. Johnson turned away from Bailey. "I thought there was something fishy about Alice getting the role of the play. She really does stink at singing." She said.

"You've heard her sing before?" Bailey asked, confused.

Vanessa decided to cut in. "My sister goes to a singing class in town. Alice used to attend it and would sing a few times. My mom was there, that's why she knows." She said.

"Alice went to your singing class? Why didn't you tell me?" Bailey asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. But Alice was kicked out of the class because she kept being mean and bossy to the other kids. She even pulled my sister's hair because my sister refused to be her partner in class!" Vanessa said.

"Which is what I'm going to discuss with Mr. and Mrs. Luowski when the play is over." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Hey Vanessa, where's your sister now?" Bailey asked.

"She and my dad needed to go to a friend's house to help out with something." Vanessa said.

"Wait a minute." Eric said and everyone turned to him. "Bailey, your mother made you teach Alice?"

"Yes. For three days." Bailey replied.

"Your mother told me that you agreed to teach Alice." Eric said.

"No, I didn't. And she wouldn't even let me play any other role." Bailey said.

"Oh, that is it. I am going to talk to your mother after the play." Eric said.

"I think we should all have a discussion group after the play is done. And I want Ms. Woods to be there." Mrs. Johnson said.

Ten minutes later, Meredith came to the seats and sat down. That was around the time where the play began to start. The scene started off with a castle, and in one of the windows was Alice. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress. As time passed on, Alice began to sing. Bailey wasn't surprised when Alice was singing off-key again. She never wanted to listen in her teaching sessions. Bailey looked over to see what her mom's reaction was. Meredith was enjoying herself as she watched Alice. Bailey then turned and looked in the row behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Luowski were watching their daughter with adoration as they listened to their daughter's voice. Bailey really didn't understand the Luowskis. Yet again, she really didn't understand her mother, either.

…

Two-thirds of the play was done. They were getting to the part where the princess was about to give a big finishing song after discovering her destiny. Bailey needed to use the restroom. She tugged on her dad's sleeve and asked is she could go use the restroom. He replied with a yes, so the brunette left her seat and went to the two doors that led to the inside of the school. She walked down the school hallway and found the restroom. After she went inside and used the restroom, she left the stall and began to wash her hands.

It just wasn't fair. Bailey was supposed to be the one up there, singing with all of her heart. But her mother had to make her teach Alice, who didn't even have that good of a singing voice. And Mrs. Luowski helped her daughter cheat to get the role by paying the school. Bailey looked at herself in the mirror. Her sad expression made her view seem dull. Her eyes trailed down to the Mystic Topaz diamond, which she was still wearing. Bailey moved her hand up to it and touched it. She felt better as she felt its diamond surface.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Bailey's head. What if she still had the chance to sing? What if she went on stage and started to sing the last song? She knew what words were in the song, since she used them to help Alice. Bailey stopped looking at herself in the mirror and began to pace around the bathroom, thinking about what to do.

She would get into serious trouble for doing an act like this, especially if she did it in front of her mom. But it really didn't matter. Alice didn't deserve the role, and Bailey didn't deserve to be treated the way she was treated. But maybe there was a way to show that to the audience. Maybe she could show them that there was a clue of how Alice really got the role, and how Bailey was forced to help her.

After Bailey dried her hands, she left the bathroom and ran down the hall. If she was going to do this, she couldn't go through the doors that she got in from. She knew a door that would take her on the stage. When Bailey found the door, she opened it and went through. She found herself in a dark hallway that was only lit up my a dim, orange light bulb. Up the short stairs, Bailey could see Alice and her other classmates on the stage. There was only one more minute before the finishing song was supposed to be played. Bailey walked up the stairs as quiet as she possibly could, not wanting anyone to notice her yet. When she got on stage, she peeked around the red curtains to see the audience.

The audience didn't look one bit happy. Some people had unimpressed looks on their faces while some were falling asleep. The only people who seemed happy were Meredith, Mr. and Mrs. Luowski. Bailey hid behind the curtain again and looked back at her classmates. Just ten seconds before the final song. Bailey began to count in her head. Alice was saying her final words in the act before the song. The background music of the song was beginning to play.

 _Three… two… one!_ Bailey thought.

Bailey jumped out from behind the curtain and began to sing the song.

Everyone's attention was immediately on Bailey as they all turned their heads to the little brunette girl. People who were falling asleep instantly woke up and faced the stage. Bailey's classmates looked at Bailey with confused looks, though they weren't mad that Bailey was singing. Alice however was, and she stopped singing and frowned at Bailey. Mrs. Johnson, Vanessa, Eric, Meredith, Mr. and Mrs. Luowski were definitely confused. But Mrs. Luowski's confused expression soon turned into a very hard glare as she looked at Bailey. The audience was beginning to feel satisfied, and some even smiled as they listened to Bailey's beautiful voice.

Mrs. Luowski faced Meredith with a confused frown. As if Meredith knew she was being stared at, she turned to look at the Luowskis.

"Meredith, what's going on?" Mrs. Luowski asked in a loud and rude voice.

"I-I don't know." Meredith said, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders with wide eyes. She turned to Bailey and stood up from her chair. "Bailey, you get off that stage right now!

But that didn't stop Bailey. She continued to sing and the audience was beginning to clap to the beat, just as the students did in Ms. Woods' classroom on Monday. When no one was looking, Vanessa left her seat and sneaked out of the seating area. As Bailey continued to sing and everyone in the audience (except Meredith, Mr. and Mrs. Luowski) stood up, still clapping to the beat. Ms. Woods appeared on the other side of the stage but didn't expose herself to the audience. She was, however, standing next to the rope that closes the curtains.

Bailey heard footsteps and she turned to her left as she was still singing. Vanessa ran up to her side and started to sing the song with her. Bailey smiled, knowing that her friend was trying to help. The audience began to sing the song with the two girls, and eventually, the entire class (except Alice) was singing, too. When they got to the end of the song, the two girls sung in their best singing voices. When the song ended, the audience cheered louder than the two girls could've asked for, and they bowed in respect and thanks. Eric and Mrs. Johnson were especially clapping and cheering, so proud of their daughters.

Ms. Woods pulled on the rope and the curtains closed. "Okay children, calm down." She said, trying to get the children to be quiet as they continued to cheer and laugh happily.

Bailey turned to Vanessa. "Thanks for coming and singing with me, Vanessa." She thanked her.

"Sure thing, friend. You were great!" Vanessa complemented.

"Thank-"

Bailey was cut off when a fist collided with her right cheek. She fell down onto the dusty floor and put a hand on her cheek. Alice was standing over her, her hands clenched into fists and her face tomato-red. She glared at Bailey with pure hatred as her cheeks puffed up with anger.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU STUPID MISFIT! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _MY_ APPLAUSE!" Alice said as she kicked Bailey in the stomach.

Vanessa drew her hand back and slapped Alice across the face. Alice turned on Vanessa and grabbed her hair, pulling it back. Bailey quickly got up and kicked Alice in her leg. Alice let go of Vanessa's hair and scratched Bailey's arm. Then she kicked her in the leg and spat in her face. Bailey growled and grabbed Alice's arm to prevent a slap from her. Then she used her other hand to scratch Alice's arm, harder than when Alice scratched Bailey's arm.

"GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Ms. Woods called. But she was having difficulty getting to them because of the students crowding around to watch the fight.

Alice grabbed a handful of Bailey's hair and tried to yank it out. But Bailey grabbed her hand and twisted it. Alice kicked Bailey once again and then pushed her onto the ground. Bailey kicked Alice's foot, making her fall down. But Alice jumped on Bailey and they started to wrestle on the floor. They rolled around as students were moving around. They made it to the back of the stage, where there was another red curtain. The girls rolled under it and into a backroom, where there was all kinds of stuff: instruments, large animated characters, movable stairs on wheels and other supplies.

When Bailey was on top of Alice, she drew her hand back and punched Alice on the nose. This caused Alice to let go. Bailey got up and started to walk toward the red curtains. But then she felt Alice grab her by the white bow in her hair and yank backward. This caused the bow come out. Bailey fell backward and Alice threw the bow somewhere. Then she started stomping on Bailey. After about four of five times, Bailey grabbed Alice's foot and used it to get up. Alice gritted her teeth and drew her hand back to punch Bailey. Bailey closed her eyes and prepared for the punch, pulling her hand in front of her face to block the punch.

Nothing came, but Bailey heard Alice exclaim in pain.

Bailey opened her eyes to see Alice clutching her arm. The fabric on Alice's arm had been torn, and so did her skin. There were three fresh cuts on her arm, and they were drawing blood.

Bailey stared at Alice's arm in shock. _D-Did I do that?_ She thought. She looked at the hand she used block Alice's punch, but there was no blood. Confused, she could hear loud footsteps coming from where the stage was. She heard the curtains get yanked open and light poured into the backroom. Someone gasped, and she saw tall shadows closing in on them. A hand pushed Bailey out of the way, making her fall onto her side.

"…Mommy!" Alice whimpered.

"ALICE! MY POOR BABY! MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL! MY BRIGHTEST TREASURE!" Mrs. Luowski cried.

Bailey turned and saw Mrs. Luowski hovering over her daughter and wrapping her arms around Alice, cradling her. Alice was crying as tears and snot rolled down her face.

"Bailey, are you okay?!"

Bailey turned to the left and saw her dad, Vanessa and Mrs. Johnson standing over her with concern. Vanessa lend Bailey a hand and pulled her up. Ms. Woods, Mr. Luowski and Meredith were the last ones to come through the curtain.

"ALICE!" Mr. Luowski cried.

"BAILEY, WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!" Meredith asked, approaching her daughter with the angriest look on her face.

"S-She scratched me!" Alice whimpered, hugging Mrs. Luowski.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Mr. Luowski snapped.

Ms. Woods quickly took out her phone to call 911. Bailey watched as Mrs. Luowski lifted Alice up from the ground. She saw no more as she was yanked up by her back. It was Meredith who grabbed her.

Meredith turned to Eric. "We're going home! Right now!" She said as she stomped outside with Bailey in her clutches.

"Wait, wait Meredith! Wait!" Eric called, running after her.


End file.
